Selbstgespräche
by SarinaChan91
Summary: Es wird groß gefeiert! Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist vorbei. Die Große Halle brennt vor lauter Vorfreude auf den absoluten Frieden. Luna allerdings sitzt alleine am Steinkreis. In Gedanken versunken und dennoch gesprächig wie noch nie...


_**Selbstgespräche**_

Laute Stimmen drangen aus dem Schloss. Hogwarts lag äußerlich in Trümmern, dennoch konnte das die Stimmung durch das Ende des Krieges nicht beeinflussen. Die Party - sozusagen - war im vollen Gange. Es wurde getrunken, getanzt und sehr viel Unsinn erzählt. Heldentaten erläutert und natürlich hatte der große Harry Potter den Kampf gegen Voldemort bestanden und wieder einmal überlebte er das Ganze. Ein blondhaariges Mädchen saß ganz alleine am Steinkreis und lauschte dem Wind. Doch ganz ruhig schien sie dennoch nicht zu sein.

"Ja, finde ich auch.", flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

Der Wind pfiff um ihre Existenz und ihre Haare wehten im Einklang mit der Luft um sie herum.

"Du hast Recht.", erwiderte sie.

Kein anderer Mensch war in ihrer Nähe, als das man davon ausgehen könnte, dass sie mit jemanden sprach. Nur sie alleine saß auf einem Stein mit geschlossenen Augen und lächelte. Gut sie war berüchtigt dafür, dass sie gerne allein mit sich Gespräche führte. Verrückte Leute auf Hogwarts gab es wie Sand am Meer. Dennoch...

...was machte ein 17-jähriges Mädchen ganz alleine am Steinkreis, wo doch im Schloss groß gefeiert wurde?

Abseits vom Geschehen befand sich jedoch noch jemand, der von der Party geflüchtet war. Der jenige ging gerade über die Brücke, die zwischen dem Schloss und den weiteren Weg zu Hagrids Hütte führte und sah ab und an die die Kluft, die sich unter ihm befand. Die kühle Luft tat gut und befreite wieder seine Atemwege. Leicht angeheitert von dem vielen Butterbier und dem Feuerwhiskey schunkelte er knapp an einem Holzpfosten vorbei und betrat die Steintreppen die zum Steinkreis führten. Er hörte gleich darauf jemanden sprechen. Nur ganz leise. Doch je näher er kam, desto lauter wurde das Gespräch…

„Es ist wunderschön. Die Wolken machen platz für die funkelnden Sterne und der Neumond strahlt über die Erde."

Der junge Mann schlich sich leise an das blonde Mädchen heran und hörte weiter zu. Ihre liebliche Stimme hörte sich an wie eine Elfe, die die Wunden der Schlacht heilte.

„Neumond. Ein Schicksal. Die doppeldeutige Deutung, die da wäre, wie ein neu Anfang der Welt.", sagte sie und kicherte leise.

„Oder eine Philosophie."

Die Blondhaarige schreckte ungewöhnlich zusammen und wandte sich um zu dem jungen dunkelhäutigen Mann, denn sie dennoch in der Dunkelheit ihres Schattens erkennen konnte.

„Wie…wie meinst du das mit der Philosophie?"

Er setzte sich neben sie auf den weißen Stein und sah hoch in den Himmel.

„Na ja, das bewusste und unbefangene Streben nach wahrer Erkenntnisse über den Ursprung. Jemand, der die Wahrheit, das Schöne und das Gute liebt und begehrt. Das ist meiner Meinung nach der Neumond."

„Ein schöner Satz. Findest du nicht?", sagte sie und murmelte ihre Frage in das hohe, leicht verbrannte Gras.

Der Junge wollte sie gerade fragen, mit wem sie sprach, denn offensichtlich meinte sie nicht ihn, doch da hatte sie schon wieder das Gespräch an ihn gerichtet.

„Du heißt Zabini, nicht? Slytherin."

Er nickte und sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln her an.

„Verrätst du mir deinen Vornamen?"

Der Slytherin sah überrascht aus und musste kurzweilig überlegen, ob er aufrichtig sein sollte. Immerhin hatte er selbst gesagt, das Ursprung des Seins immer die Wahrheit war. Also warum sollte er dann nicht ehrlich sein?

„Blaise. Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini."

Schnell setzte sie sich angenehm ihm gegenüber, nahm ihre Hand und streckte sie ihm fröhlich hinauf, da er ein klein wenig größer war als sie.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin-"

„Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw. Ich weiß schon. Freut mich auch.", sagte er grinsend und nahm die Hand mit seiner entgegen.

„Oh.", schnell wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Stückchen Gras zu und hauchte leise hinein, „Er wusste es schon. Das würde ja heißen, das er mich näher kennt, oder? Was meinst du?"

Blaise zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und starrte nun auffällig ins Gras. Bildete er sich ein, dass sie wirklich ein Gespräch mit dem Gras war? Oder einem Grashalm?

Schon oft hatte er von seinen anderen Mitschülern gehört, dass Lovegoods leicht befremdliche Art und Ausstrahlung ihr innerhalb und außerhalb ihres Hauses den Spitznamen Looney eingetragen haben. Sie wird gemieden, ihre Sachen werden geklaut und versteckt. Auch merkwürdig ist, dass sie ständig mit der Zeitschrift ihres Vaters im Schloss herumhüpfte und sie jeden aufmerksam und eindringlich fragte, ob sie schon richtige Vorkehrungsmaßnahmen getroffen haben, wegen der Schlupflurche. Was auch immer das war!

„Ja natürlich richte ich es ihm aus. Du weißt doch, das ich ehrlich bin.", sie lächelte und sah wieder zu Blaise hoch, „Wir sind uns einig geworden, das du mich wohl besser kennst, als andere aus deinem Haus. Viele nennen mich eh nur Looney, aber du hast das nicht getan. Daher bin ich, oder sind wir der Meinung, dass du nicht der typische Slytherin bist."

„Aha. Und…wen meinst du mit ‚wir'?", fragte er nach, um es nun endlich heraus zu finden.

„Wen? Du hast ihn gar nicht gesehen?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Nicht ‚was'! Sondern ‚er'! Hier schau…"

Luna führte ihre Hand zurück ins Gras. Schob jedoch dabei ihren Zeigefinger vor und fuhr über einen Grashalm. Nach wenigen geschickten Bewegungen folgte der Finger wieder aus dem Grünen heraus und deutet nun damit auf ihn.

„Und jetzt? Was soll ich damit?"

„Bist du blind? Da schau auf meine Fingerspitze!", sagte sie nun etwas energisch und leicht angesäuert.

Blaise tat das, was ihm gesagt wurde. Er drückte seine Augen ein wenig zusammen und zwinkerte eins, zweimal mit seinem rechten Auge, um nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas kleines orangen-braunes Wesen lenkte.

„Das…", hauchte er überrascht und fing dann einfach an aus heiterem Himmel an zu lachen.

„Was denn? Was hast du?"

Doch er lachte nur, soweit bis kleine Tränen herausrollten.

„Lach meinen Marinenkäfer nicht aus!"

Doch es schien nicht so als ob er aufhören würde. Wer hätte das auch gedacht, dass die kleine Ravenclaw so erfinderisch war, eine Unterhaltung mit einem Marinenkäfer zu führen? Plötzlich fing sie an, ihn auf die Schulter zu schlagen – natürlich hatte sie vorher ihren kleinen Freund wieder abgesetzt, zwischen ihnen beiden auf dem weißen Stein.

„Ah, ist ja schon gut. Schon gut. Ich hab mich wieder. Hör auf mich zu schlagen!", lachte er und fing ihre Arme ein, wobei sie leicht zu ihm nach vorne kippte.

Stille.

Dunkelbraune Augen trafen auf Hellblaue. Eine ungewöhnliche Röte traf in Lunas Gesicht an und nun wurde auch Blaise wieder ruhiger.

„Du bist…irgendwie nett. Auf eine merkwürdige Weise.", murmelte sie und ging noch einen Schritt weiter, in dem sie sich weiter zu ihm vorbeugte.

„Ich…kann nicht merkwürdiger sein, als du es doch schon bist. Immerhin…", sagte er leise dazu, „…führe ich keine Selbstgespräche."

Kurz bevor ihre Nasenspitze seine Wangen berührten, spreizte der kleine Marinenkäfer seine Flügel und zischte zwischen ihnen vorbei, so dass sie gezwungenermaßen wieder auseinander bewegen mussten. Blaise grinste und auch Luna lächelte ihm zu. Das letzte Bild, das wir vernehmen können bevor der Vorhang fällt, ist die Bewegung von Blaises Hand, die freundlich ihre Hand hält.

* * *

__

_A/N: Ein kleiner OneShot meiner Seite aus ;)  
- Hoffe es hat euch gefallen -_

Eure SarinaChan91 :3


End file.
